Ice princess
by bellayjasper
Summary: Edwar comienza a actuar distante y frio con bella a pocas semanas de su boda.Ed deja bella plantada en el altar.Nueva perosanje la consuela,bella encuentar que tiene un talento especial.bella es famosa.edward y bella se reencuentran.noedxbella.dentroresun
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Este es mi 3 ff, no es un EXB, boy a buscar otro vampiro/otro tipo de ser magico, para Bella, si alguien quiere que lo continue porfavor que ponga post, bueno ay les deja el prefacio! Espero que les gusten! .

Negacion: no pose los personajes de crepúsculo/ luna nueva/ eclipse son de Stephenie meyer

**PREFACIO.**

Edward se habia ido…..otra vez. Me habia dejado plantada en el altar sola, avergonzada y con un corazon roto. Ahoa ya no tenia a nadie….Jacob se havia ido antes de la boda… El dolor estaba empezando a consumirme de nuevo, pero esta vez soy mas fuerte y no le pensaba dejar vencer..

-_Tienes aficcion por el hielo eh?.._ esa frase resonava en mi mente, mientras me dava cuenta de que tal vez tenian razón …Mi nuevo y eterno amor era frio como el hielo, si, pero mas caliente que cualquier incendio….ahora puedo verdadera mente decir – _Adios Edward Cullen… _


	2. Chapter 2

negaciones: no soy dueña de ningun personaje de crepusculo/luna nueva o eclipse...

CAP. 1. 

Vendrás esta noche?- pregunto con esperanza-

No.- fue su única respuesta.

Oh. Vale, pues..mm..adios- esta despedida me dolió en el alma, tenia un mal presentimiento, sentía que esa era una despedida final…aunque eso no era lo que mas me dolía….me dolía y preocupaba su nueva indiferencia…desde hacia ya un mes, después de una caza, que empezó a ser cada vez mas distante y frió con migo..solo con migo..Ahora nunca podría ver el amor o la calidez en sus ojos cuando me miraba…podría jurar que pude flases de odio en sus ojos cuando creía que no miraba..

Cuando llegue a casa, no pude aguantar mas, me derrumbe contra la puerta mientras sentía las lagrimas desbordándose por mis ojos ya rojos y esponjosos….la angustia que apresaba mi corazón era demasiado para mi…necesitaba ayuda…necesitaba un amigo…

No podría llamar a Jacob ya que se había ido del estado poco después de enterarse de la boda…y aunque no se hubiese ido y le llamar no creo que viniese después de elegir a edward sobre el…la otra única persona que se me ocurría…que podría entenderme de verdad era….

Conseguí arrastrarme hasta el teléfono, y con dedos temblorosos conseguí marcar el número..

Bella?- oí su profunda y aterciopelada voz llena de preocupación….

Jasper..pu-puedes ve-venir (sonzollo) po-porfa-vor..-conseguí decir entre lagrimas.

Claro, pero que a pasado? Porque lloras? Te as peleado con edward? Alguien te a lastimado? Te as caído? Que pasa?? Responde!!- dijo ya desesperado.

No pude evitar empezar a llorar otra vez..lo cual le desespero aun más..

Ven-n por favor….-suplique. No podía hablar ahora era demasiado doloroso..

Enseguida estoy hay- respondió con firmeza y determinación…entones se escucho el pipipi…´´ que significaba que había colgado.

Todavía no había terminado de colgar el teléfono cuando dos brazos marmóreos, fuertes y frios pero con una calidez tan ..reconfortante…

No pude hacer otra cosa que abrazarme a su dorso lo mas fuerte que pude, escondiendo la cabeza en el hueco del cuello, mientras el pasaba su mano por el pelo, la espalda, los brazos,… de forma tranquilizante, mientras me susurraba cariñosas palabras al oído, llenas del amor y la ternura que tanto anhelaba y necesitaba.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de un estruendo, rebelando la silueta del dueño de los ojos llenos de ira, furia, celos, traición,….

N.A: Quien abrazaba a bella? Quien abrió la puerta de golpe? Y porque edward estaba tan distante e indiferente?

Votaciones:

Quien abrazaba a bella:

Jasper- 2

Edward-

Otro-

Quien entro de golpe:

Jasper-

Edward-2


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!!! Me alegra que le aya gustado a tanta gente!!! Bueno aquí esta la la conty! **

**Negación:** _no poseo a los personajes de crepúsculo/luna nueva/eclipse. _

**Cáp.2. celos, odio y venganza . pate 1. **

**P.V. Edward. (1 mes antes) **

-VAMOS EDWARD!!!- escuche el estridente grito irritado de Alice desde la ventana de Bella…ahh! Mi hermoso ángel estaba aquí, mirándome con sus grandes ojos marrones llenos de tristeza por mi partida, pero yo no podía hacer nada..debía de ir a un viaje de caza que duraría como mínimo 3 días…

-Bueno…nos veremos dentro de 3 días….Espero que te lo pases muy bien!-me decía mientras intentaba sonar feliz por mi….pero sus ojos la delataban.

Decidí darle una de mis mejores sonrisas, esas que le hacen ruborizar y allí estaba…con sus perfectas mejillas sonrosadas, resaltando sus brillantes e inocentes ojos chocolate, por no hablar de sus carnosos labios rojos, entre abiertos…..No,no,no,no, como podía pensar pensar en _cosas como esas _de un ser _tan_ puro!!! Pensé enojado con migo mismo.

-Tranquila Bella, ya veras como estos 3 días séte pasan volando…además Jasper se quedara aquí contigo, para hacerte compañía y asegurarse de que no te aburras, vale?- dije con esperanza de que sus ojos no siguieran tristes…no podía irme así!!

-Vale!...si se queda Jazz seguro que no tendré tiempo para aburrirme!!-me dijo con una enorme sonrisa, había conseguido lo que quería, ella ya no estaba triste…pero aun así, no me sentía…bien. Y cuando le había llamado _Jazz_´´ una _ola_ de celos había recorrido todo mi ser…

Desde lo de Victoria, Bella y Jasper se habían echo mas…cercanos..El uno con el otro..Ahora estaban _casi _siempre juntos! Y algunas veces incluso se encierran en _su __habitación de charla_´´ (en la casa de los Cullen) y hablaban durante HORAS! Y lo peor es que no savia de que, ya que la habitación es insonorizada y Jasper bloqueaba casi todos sus pensamientos sobre eso!!

-Claro..Con Jazz´´ no puedes aburrirte n- fui cortado a mediados de palabra cuando la irritable de mi hermana´´ empezó con sus gritos de…otra vez.

-EDWARD ANTONHY MASEN CULLEN! VEN AQUÍ AHORA!- hizo hincapié en la palabra _ahora _lo que quería decir que estaba MUY enfadada…ufff siempre igual..

-Ve Edward, antes de que se enfade mas! y estaré bien! note preocupes vale?- me sonrió antes de inclinarse para darme un suave y casto beso con sus carnosos y sensuales labios..- te quiero

-Yo también te quiero- dije medio ido después del ese beso…

-Adiós!-dije mientras bajaba por la ventana y subía al coche.

Cuando me gire para despedirme desde el coche (como solía hacer), vi a Jasper subiendo por la ventana, para estar al lado de **MI **Bella!

GRRR…- Jasper y Alice, me lanzaron miradas confusas, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo!..._nunca _había sentido _tantos_ celos…ni siquiera con Jacob!!..

Pise afondo el acelerador, no deseando perder el control y hacer algo de lo que luego pueda arrepentirme…o no…

Le dije a Alice que estuviera pendiente de _esos_ dos, ella solo me miro confundida durante un momento antes de asentir pensando que estaba preocupado de la seguridad de Bella y el autocontrol de Jasper al olor de su sangre….Ohhh si ella supiera..que ese no era precisamente de _ese_ autocontrol el que me preocupaba… pero claro ella no podía leer su mente durante estos últimos días…

**&bellayjasper& **

(día 3, ultimo día de caza) 

Yo ya había terminado, pero a Alice aun le quedaban unas cuantas horas…por mi culpa, la hice mirar lo que hacían _esos_ dos…de repente algo entro en mi mente desde Alice que al estar cazando no lo veía, ni se enteraba…

**-Visión- **

Jasper y Bella estaban tirados en el suelo del salón (de Bella) abrazados, mientras Jasper le…_SUSURRABA_ cosas al _OIDO _(eso solo lo puedo hacer **YO**…..GRRRR)y le _ACARICIABA_ los brazos, la espalda, el pelo…(GRRR)

Lentamente Jasper le levanta la cabeza del hueco del cuello, le agarra por la barbilla mientras inclina su cabeza, como si si…fuera…a **_BESARLA_**!!!!

**-Fin de visión- **

sentía como la ira me consumía…tenia ganas de volver allí y matarlos…. **TRAIDORES!!!**...destroce árboles, mate todos los animales con los que me cruce (que no fueron pocos)…pero no bebí…no era por sed…

Como se atrevían!?...después de todo lo que había echo por ellos!?...por ella!!??...eran unos malditos ingratos desagradecidos!...GRRR…pero me las pagaran…pensé mientras permitía que una cruel sonrisa se deslizara por mi cara, dejando entrever mis colmillos de forma siniestra….

**_Continuara… _**

****

_QUE TAL? OS A GUSTADO? ESPERO VUESTRAS RESPUESTAS!!! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap. 3. Me estoy enamorando!!?? **

**P.V.Jasper (1 mes y 2 semanas antes) **

Ya hacia 2 semanas desde lo de Victoria y 1 desde que Jacob se había ido, Bella estaba destrozada por la culpa, ella cree que es la culpable de lo sucedido, dejando a su padre y la manada……si ella supiera lo de la carta que le envió edward, junto con la invitación de boda….pero ed. No se lo dirá, _nunca_, los primeros días lo había intentado, pero, el miedo a su decepción y posible odio, le detenía…su propio egoísmo le superaba, prefería verla triste a perderla…

Pero yo ya estaba arto de que nadie hiciera _nada_ por ayudarla, vale que se lo quieran decir, pero de ahí a dejarla _sola_ con toda esa tristeza y culpa encima….

Hoy se lo diré o al menos intentare ayudarla…Ed, Ali, Emm, Rose se van de caza, yo no voy porque ya había ido, Carlisle estaría en el hospital y Esme de compras, por lo que tenia vía libre…

-Aaahhh…-Suspiro, delante de _su_ puerta, indeciso de si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto…. Además , aun no me había disculpado por lo de su cumpleaños….derrepemte me llegan oleadas de _su_ tristeza, haciendo que cualquier duda se esfumara.

KNOC…KONC…KNOC (efectos especiales de bellayjasper XD)

Podía sentir su sorpresa al verme en su puerta. Le dedique una de mis mejores sonrisas, para intentar calmarla, pero lo que conseguí fue….algo….mejor…podía oír su corazón acelerar, podía sentir su vergüenza y ver como sus mejillas se tintavan con un hermoso color rosáceo, la había echo ruborizar….

Me dio esa _hermosa _sonrisa, que la hacia parecer un ángel….siempre que la veía entendía el porque edward la amaba tanto, y no podía evitar sentir _algunas veces_ punzadas de envidia y de… celos…

Me invita a pasar, me lleva a su habitación, para que su padre, Charlie, no se diera cuenta de mi presencia, porque que pensaría, si un hombre al que no conoce, esta en _su_ casa, con _su_ hija, y a esas horas….

Nos sentamos en su cama, de colchas azul marino, me pregunta porque estoy aquí, si a pasado algo,…..después de tranquilizarla , procedo a contarle, revelarle, la verdadera razón por la que Jacob se había ido.

Cuando al fin había terminado de contárselo _TODO_, podía sentir su ira, pero era rápidamente superada por el dolor de una traición, ante la realización de quienes eran los verdaderos culpables, Edward y Alice.

La deje llorar entre mis brazos, desahogarse, hasta que al fin pudo conciliar el sueño.

Cuando se durmió, la acosté en su cama y la tape con los edredones. Cuando iba a salir por la ventana…

-Jasper?...espera!...por favor… es que no….no quiero estar sola..- susurro Bella aun medio dormida.

-Siempre.- me encontré diciendo, para mi sorpresa, ya que este era el lugar de Edward, no el mió…

Bella me dio media sonrisa antes de retomar sus dulces sueños, y yo no podía evitar sonreír como un tonto, cuando ella entre sus sueños murmuro mi nombre…

**CONTINUARA… **

Hola! Siento el retraso esk estoy con exámenes!! '' Bueno espero k les aya gustado la conty!!

A y volveré a poner conty antes del viernes OK?


	5. Chapter 5

**Cáp. 4. Me estoy enamorando!!? 2 part. **

P.V.Jazz(1 mes, 1 semana y 6 días XD) 

Charlie, ya se había ido hacia unas cuantas horas, por lo que podría observar tranquilamente, y sin ninguna distracción a _aquella hermosa ángel_ _durmiente. _Hoy seria uno de esos extraños días soleados en Forks, a juzgar por la luz amarillenta que entraba por la ventana, iluminando toda la habitación, haciendo mi piel chispear ligeramente, pero lo mas deslumbrante de toda la habitación era _ella_….La luz plateada, con toques amarillos le daban de lleno, iluminando su pálida piel, que le había sido _expuesta poco a poco_, durante la noche, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se pusiera rígido, tenso, para no _ir_ allí y _tocar_ su suave y calida piel, en contraste con su hermoso pelo de color caoba, que con la luz tenia destellos rojos….Lo tenia derramado por toda la cama, por su perfecto cuerpo, enmarcando su _hermoso_ rostro, con esa pequeña nariz, esas largas pestañas que le daban a sus ojos un toque seductor, y esos labios carnosos, tan deseables….podría acercarse un poco y juntar sus labios…._nadie_ lo sabría… Bella dormía, y aquí no había _nadie_…NO, no, no, no, no, no, en que estaba pensando!!!?? Como podía, siquiera pensar en besar a Bella?? Y _no_ es por que no me gustaría…. GRRRR, basta, tengo que pensar en Edgard y Alice!! Si, en ellos! No podía hacerles _eso_! Y mucho menos aprovecharme de que Bella estaba durmiendo…Pero es que es tan tentadora…

NO. Debía de controlarme! además Bella ya se esta despertando, y si tuviese la mínima pista de lo que estaba pasando por mi mente…. seria una situación muy… incomoda….. y vergonzosa.

podía sentir su desorientación en cuanto abrió los ojos, después de dos segundos la golpeo la realización, por lo que se levanto de golpe mirando por todas partes de la habitación con esperanza, y no era precisamente por querer verme, cuando poso sus profundos ojos chocolate en mi, pude ver y sentir su decepción, al ver que lo de ayer por la noche no fue un sueño.

-Buenos días!- dijo, dándome una suave sonrisa.

-Buenos días….Bella…yo…lo sien- no pude terminar la ya que Bella se había levantado y puso sus calidos y suaves dedos en mis labios, tuve que luchar con todas mis fuerzas para no cerrar los ojos y lanzar un suspiro de placer ante su tacto…..

-No, no tienes que disculparte…. Al contrario, déjame agradecerte, el haberme quitado este peso de encima, gracias.- me dijo con una sonrisa radiante, que derretiría el corazón de cualquiera…. Y yo no era la excepción….

-No tienes porque darme las gracias, pero denada.- dije, sonriéndole, contento de que ya no estuviera triste.

-mmm… podrías…. podrías hacerme un favor?- dijo nerviosa y evitando el contacto visual, con migo.

-Claro! – dije, a la vez que le mandaba, olas de calma.

Me miro, sonrió agradecida y dijo.

-Me gustaría que ni Edward, ni Alice, sepan que _lose_. No quiero que se sientan incómodos o tristes, prefiero que crean que, ya me perdone a mi misma y no siento culpa alguna. además no quiero que se sientan obligados a disculparse, ni nada por el estilo, y…. y me gustaría saber si ellos me lo dirían… me lo contarían por propia voluntad…- dijo con un todo pensativo…

-Como…. Como puedes ser tan buena? Como es posible que no estés enfadada? Como… como… como puedes ser tan buena y perdonarlos cuando te dejaron _sola_ con toda esa cargar?...- dije, enfadado, no, no enfadado. Celoso. Como podía haber perdonado a Edward, tan rápido?

-No Jasper. Yo no les he perdonado….- dijo con voz sombría….

-Que…?

**CONTINUARA….. **

Hola! Os a gustado? Ya se que es corta pero prometo poner conty pronto! Ok?


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota de autor.**

Hola!!!! Ya e vuelto! (por fin ¬¬) siento muchísimo no haber puesto conty antes! Pero es que la semana que viene nos dan las notas, por lo que estoy en exámenes finales! Y mi madre me ha prohibido conectarme!! Bueno que al final no podré poner conty asta el viernes por la tarde o como muy tarde el sábado!! PERO esto ha ido bien ya que tengo nuevas ideas para el fic, por lo que necesito de vuestra ayuda!!!! Necesito que votéis!!! Tengo un nuevo personaje listo para entrar al dic, solo si vosotrs votáis para ello!! O sino será un bella/jasper dic! Aunque eso también podría cambiar!!

IMPORTANTE!!!!

Queréis a este nuevo personaje????

Su descripción (mas o menos para no desvelarar sus misterios'' antes de tiempo):

Vampiro, de pelo negro, con unos extraños ojos verdes vibrantes, es frío (o al menos eso hace creer!! XD), fuerte como ningún otro vampiro que se aya visto (o leído!! XP) y más humano de lo que serian capaces NUNCA de ser los Cullen (si ofensa!!!) y MUY MUY guapo!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola!!! Espero que os guste el ****Cáp.!!! Ya se que es un poco corto! Pero no puedo poner nada más asta que se terminen las votaciones!! Que son asta el viernes por la mañana, y por la tarde pondré la conty!!**

**Cap. 5. Me estoy enamorando!? (3 parte.)**

_**Recapitulación:**_

**P.V. Jazz.**

_-no Jasper. Yo no les he perdonado…..-dijo con voz __sombría, este ángel._

_-Que….?_

-Que…..?- me quedo sin palabras, no lo comprendo, hace tan solo un segundo parecía feliz e intentado no perjudicarles, les había perdonado, lo sentí! Que había cambiado en este medio segundo?

-Tranquilo!! Cuando digo que no les he perdonado, es porque no hay nada que perdonar! Ellos solo hicieron lo que creían que era lo correcto.- me dijo con una sonrisa.

Ooohhh..!!! pero yo no sonreía. No podía creerlo!! Después de todo lo que le habían echo pasar, dice que no han echo nada!!! GRRR….. vale que les perdone porque ella es muy buena, y suele perdonarlo todo muy fácilmente!! Pero de hay a ni siquiera enfadarse por lo que le hicieron!!

-Jasper? Estas bien?- me pregunta preocupada.

NO. No estaba bien, estaba lívido!!!pero al sentir su preocupación intento calmarme, y al no conseguirlo del todo, me pongo de espaldas para que no pueda ver lo enfadado y frustrado que estaba…….y la verdad es que no se porque…….no se porque me afecta tanto cada palabra que sale de sus atrayentes labios…..

-Si, tranquila! No pasa nada….- digo lo más calmado que puedo.

-Y entonces porque no me miras? Porque pareces tan enfadado?- dice Bella de forma insistente, engatusadora para que le responda con la verdad, aunque se que lo hace sin darse cuenta y con buena intención.

-Es que……yo…..no lo entiendo!...como puedes perdonarles tan fácilmente!?...y se que ay algo mas a todo esto!! Aun puedo sentir la culpabilidad saliendo de ti!!! Ya no es tanta como antes, la verdad es que es casi imperceptible, pero esta hay! dime Bella que es lo que ocultas? Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, verdad?- dije al instante en que me di cuenta de que, por alguna razón aun se sentía culpable, había mas que la simple desaparición de Jacob, en todo esto, algo….o alguien.

-Si…lose- me dijo, mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa, podía sentirlo, se había rendido y me lo iba a contar _todo_.

-Te prometo, que no se lo diré a nadie…y-y…me asegurare de que Edward no pueda leerlo en mi mente!!- se lo dije, ya demasiado entusiasmado con la idea de que tengamos un secreto!! Que sea solo de los dos, sin _nadie_ más que lo sepa!!!:D/ () : )

-Jijiji…vale, vale!! Pero tranquilo!!...además, aun necesito que me prometas una cosa más! No te enfadaras, ni aras una locura!, y mucho menos intentaras hacer _algo_ para que pare…vale?- dijo ella seriamente.

Mi entusiasmo quedo reducido a nada, ya que estoque me había dicho solo podía confirmar el echo de que lo que _hacia_ era algo _peligroso._

-Lo prometo.

Bella simplemente me dio una sonrisa nerviosa, y tomo aire para empezar a contarme, compartir con migo, su misterioso secreto…

-Bueno, pues todo empezó, poco después de que…..

CONTINUARA…


	8. Chapter 8

**Ice princess**

**Cap. 6. Me estoy enamorando!? (4 parte).**

**P.V. Jazz.**

_**Recapitularon:**_

_-Lo prometo._

_Bella simplemente me dio una sonrisa nerviosa, y tomo aire para empezar a contarme, compartir con migo, su misterioso secreto…_

_-Bueno, pues todo empezó, poco después de que….._

**P.V.Bella** _**(Para comprender mejor sus recuerdos!! Es durante luna nueva! Justo una semana después de que bella descubriera que Jake es un licántropo!!)**_

Jacob y la manada se habían vuelto a ir de caza **( de victoria!!)** y yo ya estaba _demasiado_ aburrida de estar aquí todo el día _sola_ y sin _nada_ que hacer!!!

Miro una vez mas el paisaje de las playas de la Push, la verdad es que eran una vista _hermosa_, ya que hoy había salido el sol, hacia que las aguas normalmente frías y oscuras, se vieran calidas y cristalinas, con los suaves rayos solares del crepúsculo; naranjas, rosas, rojos, amarillos,…flotando por encima de las aguas; a los acantilados del alrededor les daba un toque místico…casi mágico. La verdad es que nunca lo había visto tan hermoso…es como si hubiera algo mas…algo diferente…algo místico…

De repente veo una débil y _extraña_ luz plateada proveniente de la parte más baja **(en la raya o en el límite, asta donde llega el agua!)** del acantilado _más _alejado y adentrado al mar.

Por alguna extraña razón siento la necesidad de ir allí, y descubrir el origen de esa hermosa luz etérea…parecía que mi cuerpo tomo vida propia mientras pensaba en esto ya que cuando me di cuenta esta al borde del precipicio **(en donde se termina el camino de arena y no hay otra opción que ir por el agua, no se si me entendéis! Si alguien no se aclara que me lo diga/escriba y yo se lo explicare mejor ok?)** Observe que la única forma de llegar a aquella luz, **(que estaba dentro de una pequeña cueva echa a causa de la erosión por agua salada)** era ir por una pared de roca, con puntas afiladas, grietas, rocas sueltas,….y lo peor de todo estaba empapada; ahora si, ya estaba confirmado, era una suicida!!!!!!!!! YO que soy un imán para toda clase de desastres y peligros!! Pretendía escalar por un pared empapada, llena de salientes afiladas, rocas sueltas,…y el único apoyo tenia para todo ese largo trayecto era una especie de bordillo _muy__ estrecho_, por el cual no paraban de chocar las olas!!! ME IBA A MATAR!

Lo mas extraño es que en vez de asustarme **como seria lo normal)** y salir corriendo en busca de Jake para contarle lo de la extraña luz; comencé mi escalada, sintiéndome renovada, mientras por _todo_ mi cuerpo se propagaba un sentimiento de decisión y seguridad de la que no había sentido _nunca_ antes con _tanta_ intensidad, era incluso mas de la que había sentido cuando estaba con _e_l.

Tome aire, al tiempo que me agarraba de una saliente de la pared, con aspecto resistente, primero pongo un pie cuidadosamente para no caerme, tanteando la roca para comprobar su resistencia, después fui añadiendo _poco a poco_ mas de mi peso en la roca, al tiempo en que apoyaba el otro pie en otro saliente, tenia un buen agarre en los jirones de la "pared", por lo que empecé a avanzar _poco a poco_, por el _largo_ desfiladero, mientras las olas chocaban en mis piernas empapándome.

-Uffff……- solté un _largo_ suspiro de alivio al darme cuenta de que casi había llegado, y sin ningún "accidente", por parte de mi torpeza. Cuando de repente……

**Continuaran…..**

**Avances/Adelantos:**

_-GRRRRR…….-_

……_me miro con unos ojos negros furibundos…._

_-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH……………-_

**Hola espero que os aya gustado**** el cáp.!! Siento muchísimo no haber puesto conty antes!!! pero prometo intentar poner conty ****(de este fic y del otro)**** antes de que se termine la semana! Ay y si alguien no se a aclarado mucho en alguna de las descripciones ****(que es comprensible ya que no se me dan muy bien!!!)**** que me lo pregunte y se lo explicare personalmente ****(en realidad por correo!! XD)**** ok?**


	9. Me estoy enamorando? 5 parte

**IPORTANTE: Siento mucho no haver puesto conty antes! pero esque me an quitado el ordenador por las notas! T.T ! pero durante este tiempo e escrito muchos cap.! y prometo volver a poner conty pronto! ok?**

**Ice princess.**

**Cap. 5. Me estoy enamorando!? (3 parte.)**

_**Recapitulación:**_

Empecé a avanzar _poco a poco_, por el _largo_desfiladero, mientras las olas chocaban en mis piernas empapándome.

-Uffff……- solté un _largo_suspiro de alivio al darme cuenta de que casi había llegado, y sin ningún "accidente", por parte de mi torpeza. Cuando de repente……

**P.V.Bella (aun en Flashback).**

-AHHHH….- Grite, cuando me resbale de la húmeda roca, y casi caigo al agua, por suerte conseguí agarrarme a un pequeño, pero resistente jirón de la afilada roca. Cuando alfil logre recobrar el equilibrio, sentí como una viscosa sustancia, me recorría desdéla muñeca asta los codos, tintando el agua, la piedra y mis brazos de carmesí **(color de la sangre)**.

Rápidamente deje de respirar por la nariz **(para respirar por la boca) **y aparte la mano herida lo máximo posible, sin llegar a perder el equilibrio.

Con cuidado retome el paso, esta vez más deprisa y con más precaución.

Ya veía la entrada de la cueva, de su interior salía una suave y débil, muy débil, luz etérea. Tenía que saber de que o quien procedía…

LO CONSEGUI!! Alfil había llegado a la entrada de la cueva y tenia que reconocer, el hecho de que era mucho másgrande de lo que parecía desde fuera.

Recorrí con la mirada la espaciosa cueva, buscando la fuente de la misteriosa luzplateada.

La encontré. Vi un bulto apilado en una esquina, en la parte mas adentrada de la cueva, estaba temblando levemente….. Se movía, estaba vivo, no, no lo estaba…era un vampiro.

Extrañamente no sentí miedo…..sino todo lo contrario…me sentía segura…hipnotizada, por el hermoso resplandor….era como si me llamase, me atrallese…. Y quien era yo para negarme?

Me acerque a el, sintiéndome como en una ensoñación….como en un sueño….

-GRRRR….-

Pegue un salto, ante el repentino ruido, o mas bien gruñido de advertencia, no entendía que había echo para que se enfadase….. quizas era porque hevia invadido su espaciopersonal…?

Le lance una mirada confusa, a lo que el me respondio con una ardiente mirada furibunda, con sus negros ojos hambrientos… primero me miro directamente a los ojos, intentando quizas intimidarme, y después bajo su mirada hacia mi mano derecha con un gruñido, mientras un estremecimiento recorrio todo su cuerpo…..

Hay fue cuando la realización de lo que elestaba pasando me golpeo, tenia una herida en la mano, eltenia hambre y estaba intentando controlarse, mientras yo solo se lo ponia mas difícil con mi sangre derramandose.

Me pege la parte herida de la mano contra la camiseta, y después la envolvi en ella, esperando retener le mayor cantidad posible de mi aroma……

No podia creer mi estupidez!! No me extrañaba queEd-Edward, pense, me huviese abandonado…. Un estremecimiento de dolor me invadio al pensar aquello, pero extrañamente no tubo ni la mitad de intensidad y muchisimo menos la duracion que tenia normalmente… con solo una mirada suyame sentí mejor…. Como si ya no pudieran volver a hacerme daño!... ni siquieraEdgard havia logrado aquello….

Una mirada de pura agonia paso por la cara de aquelhermoso angel, que apesar de estar sucio, inhumanamente palido incluso para un vampiro y con unos hambrientos ojos negros...era lo mas hermoso que havia visto nunca...con aquella tenue luz eterea resplandeciente en su piel...suave y palida a la vista...

Cuan do otra mirada de dolor paso por sus hermosas caracteristicas decidi que era hora de hacer algo...

**Continuara...**


	10. Me estoy enamorando? 6 parte y Qu

Ice princess

**Como prometí la conty!**

**Ice princess.**

**Cap. 8. ¨Me estoy enamorando!? (6 parte.)¨ y ¨Qual es este sentimiento?¨ (1 parte).**

_**Recapitulación:**_

Una mirada de pura agonía paso por la cara de aquel hermoso ángel, que a pesar de estar sucio, inhumanamente pálido incluso para un vampiro y con unos hambrientos ojos negros...era lo mas hermoso que había visto nunca...con aquella tenue luz etérea resplandeciente en su piel...suave y pálida a la vista...

Cuan do otra mirada de dolor paso por sus hermosas características decidí que era hora de hacer algo...

**P.V.Bella (aun en Flash back).**

Cuan do otra mirada de dolor paso por sus hermosas características decidí que era hora de hacer algo...

Busque y rebusque en mis memorias de cuando _ellos_ aun estaban aquí, cuando _ellos_ aun me querían…..No! este no es el momento de venirse abajo! Vamos Bella tu puedes!...pensé. Al fin encontré la única solución, era algo que Edward solía hacer cuando mi aroma le abrumaba, debía marcharme… dejar que el olor de mi sangre desaparezca, curarme la herida para no volver a tentarle y buscar alguna manera de traerle sangre, quizás en una carnicería? Pero… estaría qui cuando vuelva?... tan solo el pensamiento de que _el_ también me dejase, me traía una agonía insoportable, sentía como el agujero que había dejado Edward y que había conseguido aliviar, se reabría mas grande y horrible que antes…. Se me humedecieron los ojos, apreté bien los labios para no dejar escapar ningún sonzollo…. Me rodee con los brazos el torso, en un patético intento de mantenerme entera.

Cuando conseguí calmarme y entumecer el dolor, empecé a salir lo mas silenciosamente posible (para mi!) de la cueva, esta vez no me moleste en intentar escalar, tenia demasiada adrenalina corriéndome por las venas, además quería darme prisa para que _el_ no se fuera, aunque se que si _el_ quisiera irse yo no podría hacer nada para impedírselo!, me tire al agua y nade asta la orilla, había sido mucho mas rápido, además tenia la esperanza que este baño improvisados borrara cualquier rastro de su olor que pueda delatar a Jake el echo de que e estado con un vampiro, no quiero pensar en lo que Jake y la manada harían si se enterasen…..

Lo que si me extraña es el hecho de que no se hayan dado cuenta aun! Entre ellos (vampiros y hombres lobo) se huelen a kilómetros de distancia!

-Bella? Que te a pasado? Estas empapada!- pegue un salto, al escuchar tan repentinamente la voz de Jake, estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me había notado su presencia! Desde cuando estaba allí? Me había visto? Sabrá que _el_ esta allí? Le-le…. Mataran? Y si no lo sabe aun, lo podría oler en mí? El agua habrá borrado completamente _su_ olor?... estas y mil preguntas mas corrían por mi cabeza sin respuesta alguna.

-Jacob Black!! No vuelvas a darme otro susto como ese! Cuando te acerques haz un poco de ruido! Vale?- intente actuar como lo haría normalmente, y para mi suerte funciono, ya que ahora centraba toda su atención en mi y no en los alrededores, asta que vi a donde se dirigía su mirada mas concretamente, que no era precisamente a la cara!- AHHHH!! PERVERTIDO!! O/O

End Flash back

-QUE!?- Rugió Jasper, sacándome de mis recuerdos, abrí los ojos, no savia que los había cerrado, para mirar a un muy enfadado y tal vez celoso? Jasper.

-Tranq- no pude terminar la frase, porque Jasper empezó a gruñir mientras se paseaba enfadado por la habitación, tenia las los puños cerrados herméticamente, como si tuviese ganas de pegar a alguien, y la mandíbula tensa intentando inútilmente reprimir sus gruñidos.

-Pero SERA….!! COMO SE ATREVE A MIRARTE AHY!! GRR…...- Dijo un Jasper muy enfadado.

-Jazz! Tranquilo!! Le di su merecido!- dije sintiéndome orgullosas de mi misma.

-¿Eh?

-Ya vera!...

**CONTINUARA….**

**Que tal! Os ha gustado la conty? Que creéis que ara Bella a Jacob? Como reaccionara Jasper? Si queréis saberlo Revió pelase!!XD.**


	11. Me estoy enamorando? 3 parte y

Ice princess

**Ice princess.**

**Cap. 9. Me estoy enamorando!? (3 parte.)´´ y Qual es ese sentimiento!?(2 parte)´´**

_**Recapitulación:**_

-Jazz! Tranquilo!! Le di su merecido!- dije sintiéndome orgullosas de mi misma.

-¿Eh?

-Ya vera!...

**P.V.Bella (aun en Flash back).**

-AAHHHHH!! PERVERTIDO!! – grite con todas mis fuerzas.

PPPPLLLLLAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH……

-AHHH!! Hay, hay, hay, hay!! **(T.T)** me as roto la mano!!- llore y me maldije mentalmente por ser tan estupida!! **( otra vez! ¬¬) **de no acordarme de que Jacob es casi tan duro como Edward!! Dios!! Si havia algun hueso del brazo que no estuiera roto dejaria que Ang y Jess me llevasen de compras todo lo que quisieran…!!

-WOW, Bella! Me as hecho daño!!- dijo Jacob, medio broma, medio enserio, ya que tenia una GRAN marca roja en la cara!

Le lanze la mirada mas sucia/acecina que pude reunir, la cual a mi satisfacción le dio escalofrios…

-Uh, oh! Bella? Po-porque me miras asi!? – dijo con un toque de histeria en la voz….entre cerre los ojos y de la forma mas fria e indiferente que pude le dije….

-Nada! Sera mejor que me vaya al medico a que memiren la mano **(y el brazo XD!)**- sentia como la ansiedad se iba apoderando de mi al pensar que si de verdad me havia roto la mano no podria volver a _su_ lado….. en mucho tiempo!

Jacob devio de darse cuenta de mi repentino cambio de humor y de la forma en la que mi piel normalmente palida comenzaba a estar blanca como la cal….

-Bella estas bien?- dijo con verdadera preocupación, al no responderle siguió preuntando, mas serio- Oye! lo siento si te as hecho daño de verdad! Ven voy a llevarte al hospital!

No le respondi, estaba como en trance, tan solo pensar en la posibilidad de que no podria ir con _el_ en mucho tiempo, si tenia algo roto….. que tendria que dejarle alli solo, hambriento…. Abandonado…. O al menos eso es lo que _el_ pensaria! Mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas de dolor no fisico**( por la mano)**, sino mental.. yo savia lo que se sentia, aun lo savia, aun lo sentia…..

-Bella? Lo siento de verdad! Perdoname! No llores por favor!! Lo siento! Perdoname por favor! – me suplico pensando, que mis lagrimas eran por la mano cada vez mas roja e inchada, si el supiera que en realidad eran por _quien_ no podria ver si la tenia rota, no estaria tan docil y sumiso… sino todo lo contrario… un escalofrio me recorrio al pensarlo, se que **el** podria con Jake cuando quisiera, lo savia, aunque no supiese como, simplemente venia a mi mente, pero ahora el estaba devil, no se havia alimentado en mucho tiempo…..

-Hemos llegado….- dijo Jacob con voz lastimera, seguramente por mi silencio ante sus suplicas anteriores….

Tan solo pude asentir con la cabeza, mientras rezava una y otra vez en mi fuero interno todas la soraciones que me savia. Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba delante del medico que me estaba examinando la mano **(y parte del brazo)** en busca de algun hueso roto.

-Por lo que parece no tiene ningun hueso roto, pero sera mejor hacer unas radiografias para asegurarnos…- dijo el doctor Jhonsons.

-Bien.- mi voz sono ronca, por la emocion, no tenia nada roto!! Ya no habria de que preocuparse!! Podria volver con el!! Verle!!... tenia ganas de reir, gritar y saltar de alegria!!

Ambos, Jacob y el doctor me miraron sorprendidos, ante mi repentino canvio de actitud, me miraron durante unos segundos, después se miraron entre si, se encogieron de hombros y finalmente dijeron a la vez: oh!!

Les mire confundida asta que me di cuenta de que era lo que havian pensado que era el motivo de mi repentino canvio de humor…..**PENSAVAN QUE SE DEVIA A MI MENSTRUACION!! ****(O/O)**

**CONTINUARA……**


	12. Qual es ese sentimiento? Me estoy en

Ice princess

**Ice princess.**

**Cap. 10. Qual es ese sentimiento!?... Me estoy enamorando!?´´**

_**Recapitulación:**_

Les mire confundida asta que me di cuenta de que era lo que havian pensado que era el motivo de mi repentino canvio de humor…..**PENSAVAN QUE SE DEVIA A MI MENSTRUACION!! ****(O/O)**

**P.V.Bella**

Después de lanzarles una oscura mirada me fui con la enfermera para hacerme las radiografías, normalmente estaría muy nerviosa ya que si tenia algo roto, tan solo estaría dando la razón a Edward sobre lo frágil que soy y darle mas motivos de que sea mas cuidadoso, precavido y mas alerta… esa fue la razón de que me dejara, estoy segura, mi torpeza, mi capacidad de atraer el peligro,… Edward se canso, se harto de tener que protegerme de todo incluso de su familia y por encima de todo de si mismo….cualquier amor o cariño que pudo llegar a sentir, o que el creyó sentir por mi fue desapareciendo poco a poco…. Asta que tan solo podía sentir indiferencia asía mi… y se marco, me abandono en medio del bosque a mi suerte, con el corazón roto…. Ese hecho que mas que suficiente para asegurar del todo el hecho de que el ya no podría albergar en si ni tan solo cierta simpatía hacia mi…..quizás incluso me odia por todos los problemas que le e causado….. puede que incluso toda la familia me odie……

Lo mas extraño es que estos pensamientos ya no me dolían…. No sentí nada cuando pensaba en ellos, podía decir sus nombres y no dolerme…..Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Emmet, Alice, Esme, Rosalie,….´´ Nada, no sentí nada. Yo savia que era gracias a _el,_ al ángel, con tan solo su presencia había conseguido calmar, destruir, a mis demonios internos… por ello yo también haría todo y mas por _el_, por calmar _su_ dolor, podía sentirlo, era como una voz muy bajita en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, en mi subconsciente, que me decía de su dolor, que todavía estaba hay…. Esperándome… tenia que volver a el, y le llevaría sangre…..

Por suerte no tenia nada roto, pero si una dislocación de ligamentos por lo que tuve que llevar vendas en la mano y parte del brazo, con eso no podría escalar la pared para llegar a _el_, lo bueno es de todo esto es que por las lluvias comunes aquí en Forks habían hecho una maya especial para encima de las vendas para que no se mojen…..PODRIA NADANDO!! PODRIA IR NADANDO! PODRIA VERLE AHORA MISMO SI QUISIERA!!

-Bella? Que te han dicho?...DIOS MIO! LLEVAS UNA ESCALLOLA!? POR MI CULPA TE AS ROTO LA MANO!!- Escuche los gritos histéricos de Jacob con indiferencia, tenia que verle hoy, Charlie llegaría a casa a las 20:00 h y son las 16:00 h, solo tenia 4 h para ir a casa cambiarme, llevarme ropa para mi y para el, ir a por _su_ comida, ir asta las playas de la Push sin que Jacob se enterase, nadar asta la cueva, darle la comida, la ropa,…. Y llegar a casa antes de las 20:00 h para poder preparar la cena.

-Puedes llevarme a casa? Necesito cambiarme! – le dije mientras empezaba a caminar asía el parking en busca de mi Cheby.

-Eh? Pero que le pasa?- se dijo, Jacob para si mismo y por alguna extraña razón le oí! –Eh! Espérame!- me grito al darse cuenta de que me iba sin el.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa me despedí de Jacob que se iba a la Push corriendo. Me cambie rápidamente de ropa, me puse un bikini rojo sangre con bordeados negros, nunca me lo había puesto, ya que aquí en Forks no hay muchas oportunidades de ir a la playa, además me parecía demasiado atrevido, revelador y…. y sexy; por encima un vestido fácil de poner y quitar de color negro con una rosa roja, con gotas de sangre cayendo de sus pétalos en el lado derecho, justo encima del muslo **(el vestido era ****muy**** corto; era una día soleado)** y unas sandalias negras con un tacón de 3 cm., me deje el pelo suelto que ya me llegaba asta el trasero, con las puntas un poco rizadas y con dos mechones de pelo emarcando me la cara. La verdad es que estaba bien, muy bien… casi atractiva **(en realidad iba muy sexy!!) **no savia que el color negro, o colores oscuros, me podían quedar tan bien! Además mi pelo también había oscurecido bastante ( antes castaño con reflejos rojos en la luz) ahora era de un marrón muy oscuro casi negro **(si no lo mirabas ****muy**** de cerca y fijamente creías que era negro) **con reflejos rojos con luz y sin ella; mis ojos también habían cambiado, antes eran un marrón llano y normalito **(eso creía ella!) **pero ahora son un marrón oscuro y profundo.

También era un poco mas alta, mi piel mas pálida, un poco mas delgada **(por que al estar tan deprimida apenas comía)** las caderas un poco mas anchas y mucho mas busto.

Agarre una camisa blanca **(de botones)** con un pantalón negro de Charlie_….hace años que no se pone esto, así que no se dará cuenta ´´…_ pensé mientras lo metía en una mochila para sumergir en el agua y me dirigí asía la carnicería. Jamás imagine lo difícil que seria…..

**Continuara……**


	13. Qual es ese sentimiento 3 parte

**NOTAS DE AUTORA!!! PRE-CAP.**

**Hola! Siento mucho no haber puesto conty antes pero tuve unos cuantos problemas tecnicos! Primero no me funcionava el ordenador! Y cuando me funciono n pude colgar los caps e ff porque no salian! Pero en todo este tiempo e ido haciendo caps porlo que prometo poner conty mañana!**

**Bellayjasper.**

**Ice princess.**

******Cap. 11. Qual es ese sentimiento!?(3 parte)´´**_**Recapitulación:**_

Agarre una camisa blanca **(de botones)** con un pantalón negro de Charlie_….hace años que no se pone esto, así que no se dará cuenta ´´…_ pensé mientras lo metía en una mochila para sumergir en el agua y me dirigí asía la carnicería. Jamás imagine lo difícil que seria…..

**P.**

Jamás imagine lo difícil que seria comprar un poco de sangre… y los problemas que traería…

Fui a una carnicería a las afueras de Forks, cerca de la Push, eso era lo peor que podía haber echo… aun me pregunto como pude ser tan estupida!

SÑECK..

SÑECK..

La puerta chirrió de una forma horrible, por un momento crei que se me caería encima a pedazos..

-Hola! Mmm… en que puedo servirle..mmm…señorita..- me dijo la voz extrañada de la dependienta_…``supongo que por aquí no viene mucha gente… o desconocidos.´´…_ La dependienta, Lisa, me había dicho, era una mujer mayor de unos 43 años mas o menos, pero con mucha jovialidad, ya que en el momento que se le paso la sorpresa, que no fue mucho, empezó a hablar sin parar! Pero yo tenia prisa así que decidí decirle lo que quería y marcharme.

-…Y entonces , me dijo, no te vas a creer lo que me dijo! Dijo que era c- la interrumpí.

-Perdone la interrumpa, de verdad que me gustaría seguir hablando con usted, pero tengo prisa, porque… me están esperando!- no era del todo mentira! Tenia prisa y en cuanto a que _el_ estuviera esperándome, quizás no era cierto pero deseaba que así fuese…

-Oh! Tranquila lo entiendo- dijo un poco desilusionada, pero después añadió mas feliz- y dime que es lo que necesitas?

-Oh? Bueno pues…mmm…sangre!- los ojos de la dependienta se abrieron como platos_,…``seguramente este pensando que soy de una de esas que usan sangre para ritos satánicos o algo por el estilo…´´_… por lo cual añadí- es para hacer unas morcillas! unas caseras.- añadí al ver que se hiva a ofrecer a hacérmelas ella.

-De acuerdo! Y dime que quieres la sangre? De cerdo, conejo,…ect.- me pregunto.

-Oh? Pues…mmm… y tendría de caballo? O de toro?- eran animales fuertes, justo lo que _el_ necesitaba.

-Eh? Pues-pues si? De las dos, justamente son de esta mañana por lo cual esta aun fresca! Eso a sido suerte- me dijo antes de meterse a la galería.

-Uff….- suspire aliviada, me estaba felicitando mentalmente por la escusa de las morcillas, y a mi madre por haberme obligado a comerlas de pequeña_…``Ewww! Son las cosas mas asquerosas del mundo!!....incluso la tierra sabe mejor!..´´_

SÑECK…

(súper efectos especiales de Bellayjasper!! XD)

SÑECK…

-Bella?- me llamaron tres voces sorprendidas.

Me gire de golpe ante la familiaridad de las voces, claramente masculinas….


	14. es ese sentimiento? Me estoy enamorando

**Ice princess.**

**Cap. 12. Qual es ese sentimiento!? Me estoy enamorando¿!?(3 parte)´´**

_**Recapitulación:**_

SÑECK…

(súper efectos especiales de Bellayjasper!! XD)

SÑECK…

-Bella?- me llamaron dos voces sorprendidas.

Me gire de golpe ante la familiaridad de las voces, claramente masculinas….

.

…Claramente masculinas. Y allí de pie se encontraban las grandes figuras de Sam y Paul. Y para completar mi mala suerte salio la encargada con la sangre, e, ignorando a sus nuevos clientes, se dirigió a mi con la sangre metida en termos; había un total de 6 termos.

-Ten querida, aquí esta tu pedido.- dijo guiñándome un ojo- te la e metido en estos termos para que se mantenga templada, ya que la sangre fría es muy fácil de contaminar **( intoxicar o lo que prefiráis! ^-^). **Además de que se pudre y coagula mas rápidamente.

-Sangre?- resonó la voz de Sam, y pude ver claramente la sospecha en ella. Le mire de forma desafiante, retándole con la mirada a seguir por esa línea de pensamientos (aunque sean ciertos), no podía permitir que pensara mucho en ello, o sino, podría descubrirlo…

-Si, sangre, porque Sam? Tienes algún problema?- le pregunte con voz calmada, cosa extraña ya que normalmente estaría temblando de arriba a bajo….

-No, pero siento curiosidad… para que quieres la sangre?- dijo de forma autoritaria.

El tono de voz que uso, me dio ganas de decirle que se metiera su curiosidad por ****PII**** pero me aguante, savia que lo mejor era responder diplomáticamente.

-Pues para lo que la quiera o la deje de querer no es asunto tuyo- dije de forma hostil y duramente, pero añadí de forma mas ``amables cuando vi que estaba apunto de reprochar.- pero te lo diré… la quiero para hacer morcillas caseras! Un embutido español **(nose si se come en mas sitios >**popular, que me han recomendado!

Sorpresa era poco para describir la emoción que había en sus caras, que después se llenaron de repugnancia al darse cuenta de que ``ese embutido llevaba sangre… si supieran…

-Oh…- y por primera vez desde que conozco a Sam, se había quedado sin palabras…!!!

-Bueno si ya e saciado vuestra ``curiosidad, me voy o no me dará tiempo a nada!!- dije antes de girarme rápidamente hacia la dependienta, pagarle y agradecerle sus servicios, antes de salir lo mas rápido posible.

Decidí no aparcar cerca de la Push o sus playas, por temor a levantar aun mas sospechas, aparque a medio kilómetro y seguí a pie asta la ultima playa.

-Ufff...…- solté un suspiro decepcionado al darme cuenta de lo tarde que se había echo, y de que ya tan solo podría estar 1 o 2 horas con _**mi**_ ángel!!! >

Me quite el vestido y lo escondí entre unas rocas; y me lance al agua con la mochila en una mano. Por suerte para mi hoy no habían muchas olas, lo que me hizo el camino relativamente fácil.

Cuando llegue a la entrada, subí a la roca con una gracia que no savia que poseía, y me adentre en la cueva, rápidamente me encontré con sus increíbles ojos negros…hambrientos…pero..habré de que? De sangre…o de mi?

**Hola!! Ya e vuelto! XD ya se que es cortito pero si todo va bien habra mas mañana!! Ok? **

**Bellayjasper**


	15. Wow, que grande! 1 parte

**NOTAS DE AUTORA!!! PRE-CAP.**

**Hola! Siento mucho no haber puesto conty antes pero tuve unos cuantos problemas tecnicos! Primero no me funcionava el ordenador! Y cuando me funciono n pude colgar los caps e ff porque no salian! Pero en todo este tiempo e ido haciendo caps porlo que prometo poner conty mañana!**

**Bellayjasper.**

**Ice princess.**

******Cap. 11. Qual es ese sentimiento!?(3 parte)´´**_**Recapitulación:**_

Agarre una camisa blanca **(de botones)** con un pantalón negro de Charlie_….hace años que no se pone esto, así que no se dará cuenta ´´…_ pensé mientras lo metía en una mochila para sumergir en el agua y me dirigí asía la carnicería. Jamás imagine lo difícil que seria…..

**P.**

Jamás imagine lo difícil que seria comprar un poco de sangre… y los problemas que traería…

Fui a una carnicería a las afueras de Forks, cerca de la Push, eso era lo peor que podía haber echo… aun me pregunto como pude ser tan estupida!

SÑECK..

SÑECK..

La puerta chirrió de una forma horrible, por un momento crei que se me caería encima a pedazos..

-Hola! Mmm… en que puedo servirle..mmm…señorita..- me dijo la voz extrañada de la dependienta_…``supongo que por aquí no viene mucha gente… o desconocidos.´´…_ La dependienta, Lisa, me había dicho, era una mujer mayor de unos 43 años mas o menos, pero con mucha jovialidad, ya que en el momento que se le paso la sorpresa, que no fue mucho, empezó a hablar sin parar! Pero yo tenia prisa así que decidí decirle lo que quería y marcharme.

-…Y entonces , me dijo, no te vas a creer lo que me dijo! Dijo que era c- la interrumpí.

-Perdone la interrumpa, de verdad que me gustaría seguir hablando con usted, pero tengo prisa, porque… me están esperando!- no era del todo mentira! Tenia prisa y en cuanto a que _el_ estuviera esperándome, quizás no era cierto pero deseaba que así fuese…

-Oh! Tranquila lo entiendo- dijo un poco desilusionada, pero después añadió mas feliz- y dime que es lo que necesitas?

-Oh? Bueno pues…mmm…sangre!- los ojos de la dependienta se abrieron como platos_,…``seguramente este pensando que soy de una de esas que usan sangre para ritos satánicos o algo por el estilo…´´_… por lo cual añadí- es para hacer unas morcillas! unas caseras.- añadí al ver que se hiva a ofrecer a hacérmelas ella.

-De acuerdo! Y dime que quieres la sangre? De cerdo, conejo,…ect.- me pregunto.

-Oh? Pues…mmm… y tendría de caballo? O de toro?- eran animales fuertes, justo lo que _el_ necesitaba.

-Eh? Pues-pues si? De las dos, justamente son de esta mañana por lo cual esta aun fresca! Eso a sido suerte- me dijo antes de meterse a la galería.

-Uff….- suspire aliviada, me estaba felicitando mentalmente por la escusa de las morcillas, y a mi madre por haberme obligado a comerlas de pequeña_…``Ewww! Son las cosas mas asquerosas del mundo!!....incluso la tierra sabe mejor!..´´_

SÑECK…

(súper efectos especiales de Bellayjasper!! XD)

SÑECK…

-Bella?- me llamaron tres voces sorprendidas.

Me gire de golpe ante la familiaridad de las voces, claramente masculinas….


	16. , que grande! 2 parte

**Ice princess.**

**Cap.14. ``Wow, que grande!....´´(2 parte)**

_**Recapitulación:**_

_Cuando llego a la parte donde mis venas eran mas visibles se preparo para clavar sus afilados dientes en mi fina piel, mientras yo seguía atrapada en sus oscuros ojos…Cuando…_

_**Actualmente:**_

Cuando de repente sentí que se alejaba súbitamente. Abrí los ojos, que había cerrado sin darme cuenta, por la sorpresa solo para verle amontonado en una esquina en forma fetal, temblando descontroladamente.

Sentí como se me humedecían los ojos por las lagrimas que intentaba contener_…``Soy una mala persona…como he podido causarle cualquier tipo de dolor a este ángel!? Soy despreciable!`´´_….pensé , era un monstruo…

-Grrrg…..grrr….ggrgrr….-levante la vista del suelo para mirarle rápidamente al escuchar los extraños, pero a la vez familiares, gruñidos, que no eran ni amenazadores ni asustados, mas bien eran tranquilizadores…. Como un suave ronroneo….tan reconfortante…vagamente recordé haber oído algo parecido, pero ni de lejos tan perfecto y dulce, en un documental sobre pumas  **(Importante recordarlo!!), **ellos hacían esos extraños ruiditos para reconfortar/tranquilizar/y o/ animar a su _mate_** (es como si fuese esposa o compañero del alma en muchas mitologías(en la japonesa por ejemplo),su amante, su mujer)** y/o sus crías….

Me sonroje furiosamente**(es una forma de hablar no esta enfadada)** ante la perspectiva de que _el_ pudiera pensar de esa forma sobre **mi!**!! ^////^

Cuando volví a mirarle, me fije en que ya no temblaba y que me miraba fijamente, atrapándome al instante en esos oscuros ojos…hipnotizándome….atrayéndome…

Pero como siempre todo lo bueno tiene que acabar…

-BELLA!!!!- oí el estridente grito de Jacob- ESTAS AHÍ!??- volvió a gritar….

Oh dios mío!!! Oh dios mío!! OH DIOS MIO!!! Jacob esta AQUÍ!!! Y descubrirá a **mi** ángel!!! Y-y-y-….y le ATACARAN! O lo que es peor…lo mataran…

No!!! No puedo permitirlo! Tengo que sacar a Jacob de aquí antes de que nos descubra_!!`` Haver Bella tranquilízate! Respira… y pienSA!!! RAPIDO!´´ _tengo que darme prisa, Jacob aun no debe de haber olido a **mi** ángel, porque sino ya estaría aquí….atacando *escalofrío*

Si soy lo suficientemente rápida, y no me tropiezo, puedo llegar al agua antes de que Jacob me huela y borrar así _su_ olor….

**CRASH….**

**CRASH….**

**CRASH…**

**CRASH…**

Uh-oh!! No! Se esta acercando!?? O por primera vez en mi vida los dioses me sonríen, aparte de conocer a **mi** ángel y a los Cullen, y se esta alejando?

-Ahhhh…!!!- suspire resignada no tenia otra opción, tendría que…

_**CONTINUARA…..**_

_**Hola!! Espero que les guste la conty!! Y siento no haber puesto antes!! Intentare poner mas seguido!!!**_

_**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


End file.
